Stories from Boarding school
by HaruNari1
Summary: Louis was shipped off to a school out in the middle of nowhere. The only communication to the outside world is with his current girlfriend Eleanor. But When he meets a Curly haired boy, Will his world turn upside down in a good way or bad? This is Larry Stylinson.
1. The Arrival Saturday, August 24th

**This is my first Larry Stylinson fan fiction that I'm writing. So I couldn't have enough time to look some stuff**** up.**

Louis sat in the back seat of the van trying not to show his depression and keep his mood happy and upbeat. But he couldn't manage to seeing as his parents sent him off to a boarding school. He kept staring out the window hoping that the bus wouldn't break down too far from his house and he could simply walk home. But to no luck as he saw the changing scenery constantly shifting before his blue eyes.

He occasionally checked his phone to see Eleanor had sent him a message. His whole mood changed as he saw a message alert on his phone and that it was from Eleanor. With a couple of slides of the finger, Louis managed to open the message and carefully read it.

_~Hey Louis. Have fun at School. Don't get into trouble. I'm going to miss you. :(.~ _He started to type when he noticed a boy with brown curly hair and green eyes peeking at him from behind the second row of seats. Louis just paid no mind to it and just went back to messaging his girlfriend. ~_I know and I can't make that promise. I'll miss you too.~_

He pulled his face away from the screen to notice that the boy wasn't in his seat and climbing over third row to get to the last row he was sitting in. Once the guy made it to the empty seat seat next to Louis, He just let out a sigh. "Wow that was fun. I bet they might be mad at me. I'm Harry Styles by the way. I bet it would be cool if I said it like James bond. Styles. Harry Styles." Louis couldn't do anything but just sit there and try to pretend to be not confused by his mile a minute talking. "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

He held his hand out for Harry to shake but it seemed like he had no clue what to do. "You said it wrong. Here let me help you." Harry squeezed himself behind Louis and use his hands to control his mouth before speaking in a Sean Connery type of tone. "Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." Louis couldn't help but laugh at the silliness of the boy before he turned to see Harry smiling cheekily. "Thanks for the help on that Harry." Harry clambered from behind him and laid on his side on the seat while holding his leg in the air.

"What are you doing? You look ridiculous." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but decided to not pay attention to it. Harry just let out a laugh before he slid off the seat when the van came to a screeching halt. He couldn't help but laugh at Harry wedged in between the seat as people start to climb out with their luggage. "lets get out before we get left behind." Harry and Louis climbed out with their tiny suitcases before Harry jumped onto his back. "Giddy up pony." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' torso under his arms as Louis just sighed and continued to walk to the entrance of the school.

Once they reached the grand entrance, Harry climbed off his back and they both walked into the grand hall where there was a multitude of people just standing about and conversing amongst themselves. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them and looked at a clipboard. "You must be Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. I'm Liam Payne and I'll show you to your dorms." Louis seemed to think that Liam seemed nice as they walked the hall to find their dorm room.

They arrived at room 203 and Liam opened the door to reveal a small room with two beds and two desks adjacent from each other. "This will be your room Louis. You've lucked out. Only one without a room mate." Louis was happy knowing that he had a room all to himself. "See you later Harry and Liam." He strolled into his room closing the door behind him. It felt good being by himself. That way he would be able to listen to his music without being interrupted. He plopped down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling when he heard a knock on his door. Louis jumped to his feet and went to the door opening it to see Harry on the other side. "Hey Harry. What's wrong?" Harry just looked down the hall and returned his attention to Louis. "Oh Lou. It's horrible. My roommate has mirrors. Everywhere." Louis leaned out of the room to see a short girl with long black hair just staring at them before closing the door to her new room she had to herself.

"You can bunk here if you want. It's no trouble at all." Louis didn't expect the joyful glee that would appear on Harry's face. "Oh thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He hugged Louis and walked into the room. Louis closed the door and went back to sit on his bed. "So Harry. Tell me about yourself since we're going to bunk together." Harry looked over at the tanned guy and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm from Cheshire. I'm seventeen. Born in February. Before I came here I went to Holmes Chapel high school. And I have four nipples." The curly haired boy raised an eyebrow at Louis before keeping a serious face. "You want to see them?"

Louis just sat there not knowing what to say. "Well that's interesting development." Harry just laughed before laying down and staring at him. "Tell me about yourself Lou. I feel like I'm hogging all the conversation." Louis just returned the eye contact with him and exhaled. "I was born in December. I'm 18 years old. If I could go anywhere I would go to Narnia. I sleep walk. Cry during romantic comedies. And I have a girly bum." Harry got up and made Louis stand up also. His blue eyes widened as he was physically groped by the his new mate. "Strangely said. You have the arse of a sixteen year old girl." Harry kept his hands there for a second longer realizing at how close they were before Louis moved back and fell backwards.

Harry let a nervous chuckle escape his lips as he went and plopped back down on his bed. "Well, Since there is nothing to do. I shall wander the halls looking for someone to attack." And just like that, Harry hopped up and ran out the room slamming the door behind him. Louis just did the practical thing and popped his headphones into his ear and shut his eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Fate had other plans as he heard someone knock on the door. Louis groaned as he stood up and made his way to the door only to open a crack as he saw a girl with bright red hair on the other side of the door. "Hi. I think I might have the wrong room. You wouldn't happen to know where room 205 is?" She smiled and revealed brace with light green bands. Louis remembered that Harry was in that room and couldn't help but wonder what would happen to this poor girl.

"Um. It's only a couple of rooms down. Do you want me to walk you there? I'm Louis by the way." He held his hand out to her and she callously took his in her hand. "I'm Anastasia. And I would love for you to escort me to the room." Louis couldn't help but laugh a little before stepping out of the room and walking her to her room. "So. Where are you from Anastasia? And what brought you here to the UK? Not unless if you were already born here." She glanced at him with a smile strewn across her face. "Well I'm from Nebraska in the states. It was boring and I needed adventure." The pair stopped in front of the door and she face him staring at his blue eyes as he stared into her bright green ones. "It was nice meeting you. If you ever need anything. Just let me know."

She nodded her head as she entered the room with the creepy girl. He just turned and walked back to his room before he noticed a boy at the end of the hall in a fake Letterman's jacket. For some reason, Louis couldn't take his eyes off of him. The flawless skin complexion and his hair which was spiked up and reminded him of a ski slope. The guy happened to glance over at him before returning his attention back to the window. Louis simply just shook his head and went back into his room. To his surprise, Harry managed to slip back into the room and was hiding under the covers on the bed that wasn't his. Well, Louis assumed it was Harry and hoped he was right. Louis walked to his bed and poked the person under the covers repeatedly. "Hey. I'm going to need you to scoot over if you want to cuddle." The mass scooted over as Louis clambered into the bed and under the covers. Much to his estimation, It was Harry who was giggling like a mad man. "Oh so you do fancy a good cuddling then? I'm the right man for the job."

Louis couldn't help but laugh as he felt Harry wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his hair. Louis thought it was weird because he didn't use his usually sweet smelling shampoo or conditioner. Louis felt Harry's chest move whenever he inhaled or exhaled. Louis was shortly on his way to sleep land.

**Feel free to review the fan fiction Good or Bad Criticism is welcomed. Whatever would help me make this a better Story for you to read. :)**


	2. The 1st Day Part 1 Sunday, August 25th

Louis' eyes fluttered open and felt the empty space where Harry once was. He slowly rose from under the covers and stretched hoping that what happened yesterday was one cray dream. Unfortunately for him, He was trapped in school with a crazy room mate.

Harry sprang from his bed and stretched revealing he had no clothes on. "Oh dude. Put some pants on." Louis hid under the covers as he waited for him to throw his clothes on. Louis was madly blushing as he tried to figure out why his face was red. He felt Harry poke the blanket with an object and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. "It's safe for you to come out now." Louis slowly retreated from the safety he had under the blankets to see Harry in gray sweatpants and a light blue form fitting t-shirt.

"Nothing is dangling out in the open. Unless if you want it to." He had a devilish smirk on his face as a there was a gentle knock on the door. Louis got up and walked over to the door opening it slightly. "Harry. We'll talk about that later." He turned his attention to see it was Anastasia on the other side of the door. "Hey. Did you need something? Your room mate scaring you?" He glanced out the door to see the same short girl from yesterday staring at them and walking back into the room. Anastasia couldn't help but shudder when she saw her do that. "No. Actually she's a nice girl. Her name's Francine. But I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to breakfast before we get the schedules."

She held her hands at her lap and exuded adorableness as she put on the puppy dog look. "Fine. Your puppy looks convinced me. Harry I'll be back don't wait up." He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall. "So did she explain the whole mirrors thing?" Louis spun around and walked backwards. "Well she said something about needing to see herself when she wake up from multiple views. And I just called her a borderline narcissist. We both laughed and stayed up all night." Louis turned as he bumped and fell onto someone. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Here let me help you up." He held his hand up as he realized it was the guy from yesterday in the hall. "It's okay. Just pay attention next time please." He stood up and brushed whatever invisible dust was on his clothes off. "I'm Zayn. Zayn Malik." Louis tried to play off the fact that he didn't even touch his hand to get up. "I'm Louis Tomlinson. This is my friend Anastasia..." He ended the sentence so it would sound like a question for her to finish. She stopped gawking at Zayn and shook out of her trance. "I'm Anastasia Edwards." She smiled as Zayn smirked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well it's nice to meet you two. I have to run off and go do something possibly illegal." He had a cheesy smile across his face.

Louis laughed a little as Zayn ran off to only somebody would know. "That was interesting." Louis couldn't stop himself from laughing at the silliness of Zayn's running as the two of them started walking again. "So you noticed his accent right?" Louis was scared because of the look she had on her face. She was overly enthusiastic about Zayn's nationality. "Yeah. I noticed it." The two kept walking as they came to the cafeteria and were awestruck at how big it was. Louis glanced at Anastasia only to see her waving to someone. He followed the path she was making through the crowd of people to stop at a table that had books and people just studying.

One guy looked up and Louis recognized him instantly. It was Liam from yesterday. Liam just smiled at the two and laughed a little. "Hey Anastasia and Louis. Have a seat." Louis sat as he noticed his stomach rumbling a little. "I'll be back. Going to get something to snack on." He got back up and walked to where the line was. And patiently waited for his turn to grab whatever he wanted to snack on.

The blond guy in front of him kept stopping at everything to decide if he wanted to grab it or not. Only for him to grab it and put it on his tray. Louis just picked up toast, Bacon, and was going for the carrots until the guy in front stole the last pack. He clearly moved past it before changing his mind before returning and stealing the orangey goodness from right under his fingers.

Louis just sat there walking absent mindlessly until he caught up with him. "You know your evil right." The blond turned around his blue eyes widening as if he had no idea what he did. "Did I do something terrible? Because if so... It wasn't my fault at all. I personally blame that preppy guy Liam."He had an Irish accent as the Irishman looked down at the carrots and held them out. "Peace offering?" Louis reluctantly took the carrots and laughed. "I'm Louis Tomlinson. And I was referring to the carrots." The other boy just laughed and held his hand out. "I'm Niall Horan. And I took them hoping they would put potatoes out." Louis laughed a little as the culmination of voices behind them shouted. "Just move up already!" Niall just looked behind the pair and just squinted glaring daggers at them. "Calm your pants. We're moving."

They exited the line and parted way before Louis made his way to back to the table he was at before. Once he sat down, Anastasia stole a piece of bacon and nibbled on it. Liam looked back up to see Louis had returned and he just smiled. "Hey. There was this guy in the line who blamed you for something. I think his name was Niall. Or Nail something like that." Just at that moment, Liam's eyes widened and he just tried not to laugh. "Oh Niall. He's practically the band king. I bet you probably have met Zayn by now also. He's the king of the self proclaimed cool people." Just at that moment by some random chance, Zayn popped up behind Liam in a Ghost Face mask holding a plastic butter knife. "What's your favorite scary movie?" He muttered out in a gruff tone as Liam turned around only to scream a little. "Good lord Zayn. What did I tell you about scaring people? One day someone is going to punch you." Louis laughed and just looked at the two.

"My favorite scary movie is High school musical." Louis pretended to shudder and laughed while he did it. Zayn took the mask off and laughed out of control and loudly. "Well, When they see how pretty I am. They'll stop. Prettiness rules over all." He put extra emphasis on 'All' Just to get his point across. Louis slid the packet of carrots in his pocket as Zayn stole one of his slices of toast. "I'm off again. Nice seeing you all again." And just like that he left before Liam just shook his head. "Sometimes I swear I might be the only mature one in this whole school."

Louis raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to Liam. "From now on. I shall call you papa. Your my father away from home." Liam just laughed as Louis shot up and reached in his pocket pulling out a small cape. He wrapped it around his neck and held his hands in front of him. "SUPER MAAAANNNN!" He ran of through the crowd. He stopped running when he got to the stairwell and heard kissing noises. "Snogging in the stairwell? So unprofessional." Louis tip toed up the stairs and once he got to his floor he just yelled down. "You two lovers get a reprieve. For now." Once he exited the stairwell, He casually strolled back to his room to see the door sitting wide open. Louis' first thought was if Harry was safe or not. He carefully peaked around to see Harry sitting on his bed reading what looked like a twilight book.

Louis cleared his throat just as Harry moved the book with a broken ribbon on it to get a glance at who was there. Panic swept of his eyes as he hid the book under his pillow and pretended to act normaly. "Hello . How can I help you?" Louis laughed as he walked in the room to see a letter sitting on the desk on his side of the room. "Hey Haz. What's this?" Harry stared at him like he was a crazy person. "Who's Haz?" Harry tilted his head ever so slight before Louis turned to see his expression. "Well you call me Lou. So I would make a nick name for you. Only thing that came to my mind was Haz or Hazza."

Harry just laughed at the nick name and tried to regain his composure. Louis shook his head and sat on his bed opening the letter to see his schedule. "Oh great. Schedules." Louis examined his schedule quietly to himself as Harry handed him his. "See if we have any classes together. I'm going to sleep. Wake me when it's lunch time." He clambered under his covers and he slowly drifted off while Louis just shook his head examining the two pieces of paper.

"Chemistry, History. That's it." Louis quietly kept it to himself as he noticed Harry had advanced courses and Louis had only two. He got up and set the schedule on Harry's desk and his schedule on his own desk before exiting the room. He wandered the halls when he heard the Irish accent and he knew who it was immediately. Louis rounded the corner and saw Niall talking to Liam and the both of them laughing. Louis just ran past them shouting. "SUPER MAN!" They both looked at him as Liam tried to warn him. "Watch out!" Louis didn't pay attention and flipped over the janitor's cart.

Louis sat on the ground with his back in pain. "Lou down. Call the army. The air force. Something." Liam walked over and kept poking Louis while he was on the ground. "Louis. You need to listen when someone warns you." Niall sat on the floor next to Liam and tilted his head. "Yeah. Listen to Liam. He knows everything. Like the secrets of the universe. Isn't that right Li-Li?" Liam and Louis just looked at him with a blank stare before hitting Niall upside his head gently.

"Pay no attention to the leprechaun. Even though he does have a point. Why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?" Louis slowly sat up and rubbed his back. "Liam. I don't think I can walk. Can you take back to my room?" Niall just glared at Louis before Liam nudged Niall painfully. "Sure. Niall. You want to give me a hand?" Niall just nodded his head as both of the boys picked him up and carried him back to room 203. Liam gently knocked on the door as they heard a subtle groaning and the sound of shuffling feet. Harry opened the door revealing he had no shirt and Niall screeched as he saw Harry. "Four Nipples!" Liam, Louis and Harry watched as Niall ran off leaving Liam holding Louis. "Do you always get that reaction? When people see you shirtless?"

Louis raised his eyebrow as Liam shifted Louis from his arms into Harry's arms. "I'll go. Try to figure out where he ran off to. Oh yeah before I forget. Me, Niall, and Zayn are having a Ouija board party at midnight. You two interested?" Liam raised his eyebrows suggestively as Louis and Harry looked at each other. "So. Dealing with the occult. At night." They looked at Liam again before returning their attention to each other. "Of course we're in." They both said it in unison as Harry closed the door on Liam before looking lovingly as Louis. "So cuddle session or is my naked sleeping to much for you?" He walked to Louis bed setting Louis down before laying down also. "Well I guess I can't do anything about it now." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis as Louis buried his face in the crook of his neck.

For some reason, Louis couldn't get enough of smelling Harry. It was pleasant to him and he actually enjoyed cuddling with his new best mate. He was glad that Louis and Harry's mid sections weren't touching because Harry sure would have felt Louis' hard on.


	3. A night to remember Part 2

__**I finally managed to fight the sleep and post two chapters in one day. I had to earn the right to actually call this a M rating story. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

_Louis woke up with Harry still wrapped around him and he just smiled. He was glad to know that Harry didn't abandon him while before it turned to night. Louis slipped out of Harry's arms and from under the covers. He rubbed his head and noticed he was still in his clothes. "I need to shower." He went to his suit case and grabbed his shower supplies. _

_Louis tip toed out of the room opening and closing the door silently before making his way to the boy's washroom. He noticed that the hall was completely and utterly deserted. Louis had seen too many scary movies to know what was going to happen. The handsome and sexy male walks down the empty hall, Killer stalks him as he goes into the bathroom, Kills him in the shower. Louis was scared now. What if that happened to him while he was showering. Frankly, He didn't want to die. But he felt as if he needed to shower._

_Louis reluctantly stepped into the boy's washroom and went into the shower stall farthest away from the door. As he walked past the stall, He heard the sound of kissing again. "I swear you people need to find a better place to snog. And I mean it." He finally reached the one on the end and turned the shower on. He went in with with his towel and extra underwear just in case someone decides to get cheeky._

_He looked down and noticed that his member was standing at attention. He figure only two people would know what would be going on here. So he started to rub his shaft only letting a soft moan escape. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he started to quicken the pace of his hand. Just at that moment, He heard the door closed and Louis slowed down as he heard Harry's voice. "Lou. Are you in here?" Louis looked at the curtain as he tried to hurry and finish before the approaching foot steps made it to the end._

_The footsteps stopped in front of the shower curtain but Louis was too close to stop as he held his moans in. Harry pulled the curtain back as Louis climaxed and Harry just sat there with a shocked expression. Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry staring at him fully exposed. Harry's shocked expression slowly turned into a mischievous smile._

_Louis' blue eyes widened at Harry's smile. "Oh my god Harry. Have you ever heard of knocking?" Louis wrapped his towel around his waist and turned the shower head off. Harry stepped into the stall pushing the curtain back to hide them. "Harry are you feeling okay?" Harry just placed his hand on Louis' waist and dropped the towel so he was exposed. "Feeling more than okay." _

"_Harry. This can't..." Harry interrupted Louis by smashing his lip onto Louis' and kissing him roughly. Louis tried to fight it by pulling away, But each time Harry just pulled him back in. He eventually stopped fighting and gave in to the curly haired boy while placing his hand on his hip. Their lips moving in unison while Harry moved his hand all over Louis' body exploring it._

_Louis tried his best to remove Harry's shirt without breaking their kiss but there was no way around it. They temporarily broke their passionate kiss to lift it over his head. Both boys breathing heavily, Louis stared into Harry's green eyes and couldn't help but feel Harry hardening against his leg. "Is it weird that your four nipples aren't freaking me out at all?" Louis and Harry laughed softly before they went back to kissing each other. Louis moved his hands down Harry's body only to end up at his pants button. _

_Harry slowly removed his mouth from Louis' and kissed his jawline slowly moving to his neck. Louis let out a groan as he felt Harry bite softly on the skin of his neck and it sent waves of pleasure through his body. Louis hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing. He knew about Eleanor but didn't want to stop._

Louis sprang up in his bed breathing heavily as he felt that Harry was still there. Harry groaned and turned over as Louis just looked back at him. Louis checked his phone and saw that it was eleven forty eight. And he had a missed call from Eleanor with a voice mail. He figured he would check it out later before hearing a knocking on his door.

Louis got up and walked to the door opening it to see Zayn dressed up in a black hooded sweatshirt. He had the hood up and he just sat the smirking evilly. "I'll get Harry." He walked back to his bed and shook Harry. "Come on Haz. Wake up so we can do something potentially dangerous." Harry woke up and he just glared evilly as Louis. "This better be worth or I'm personally contacting a ghost to haunt you." The sleepy male stood up and Louis' dream came back to his mind. He just happened to wander his body and noticed that Harry was as stiff as a board. "Okay. Come on you two lets get a move on." Zayn sat there waiting impatiently as the two left out the room closing the door behind them.

Harry squeezed Louis' bum and Louis couldn't help but jump and try not to show his face as it turned bright red. The only person who saw was Zayn giving him a suggestive look but making sure it was subtle. Once they reached their direction, Zayn opened the door to Liam's room only to see Niall and Liam in a deep kiss. Embracing each other lovingly. Louis' jaw practically hit the ground as Harry was confused as to what was going on. The only one truly devastated was Zayn who just ran out of the door frame and down the hall.

Niall looked up at the last second to see Zayn leave and he started after him leaving Liam sitting there confused as Harry. "What just happened?" Liam stood up and looked at Louis and Harry trying to figure out what happened. "Well this was fun Louis. Come on. I want to go back to sleep." He grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him off. While they walked back, Louis saw a sad Niall slouched against the wall and decided he would ask him what was wrong later.

Once they got back to their room, Harry let Louis walk in first and closing the door behind them. "So. Louis I need to speak with you." Louis took his shirt off and pulled out a loose fitting shirt and put it on. "Go ahead. I'm all ears." Harry just bit his lip trying to no betray his lust and do whatever to Louis. "While you were asleep, I heard you. Muttering my name." Louis pulled out a pair of pajama pants and slid off his pant but immediately stopped when he heard Harry. "Really. That's strange." Louis tried to resume putting the pants on but Harry already noticed the sudden pause.

Louis turned to look at Harry but Harry was already walking up to him. "Louis what were you dreaming about?" Harry asked curiously continuing towards Louis. Louis started walking towards Harry not sure of what to say. "Look. I don't eve know why I dreamed..." His sentence was cut short as Harry closed the distance between the two and gently pressed his lips to Louis' before pulling away. "Harry. What was that?" Harry just had a pang of sadness shoot across his face. "Uh. Sorry."

He quickly ran out the room but Louis was stuck in his place. "Wait. Harry." He started toward the door but when he opened it and glanced down the halls, Harry was nowhere to be found.


	4. WTF! Monday, August 26th

**Sorry about the late chapter. Had too much fun with my family and was tired. But that means two chapters in one day :D**

Louis stayed up all night hoping that Harry would come back and explain what happened. He was taken back by the sudden emotion and didn't know how to respond. After it turned two thirty, Louis just fell asleep. He couldn't stay up any longer. He knew he had classes with Harry later on in the day so why not confront him then.

Louis woke up in a daze as he heard his phone vibrating. He searched his bed and found it by his pillow with barely a charge left. Louis unlocked and saw nine missed texts from Zayn. This puzzled Louis for a second. How did Zayn get his number? He clicked on notifications and silently read the texts.

_~Hey. Harry is in my room crying. What happened?~_

_~Hey it's Zayn again. Um. He's eating all my ice cream and watching The Notebook. Get him before he eats all my ice cream stash!~_

_~That's it. I'm holding you personally accountable for my ice cream.~_

_~I demand ice cream compensation. This very minute.~_

_~Gah! He's crying even worse now.~_

_~ Louis. He's singing lady antebellum.~_

_~Hurry up. Niall is out my door.~_

_~ I want to blink my eyes and by the time I open them. You better be out in front of the door.~_

_~I blinked. Get here now.~_

Louis just glanced at the time to see it was five in the morning. "I should shower before class." He grabbed his shower supplies and something to change into so he could make it to his room safely. He took his shirt and shorts off only revealing his boxers before wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed a little bag and place the products inside of it as he left out of the room closing the door.

He turned to see Anastasia walking out of her room with just a towel wrapped around her torso. Once she caught an eye full of Louis, She just simply waved and skipped over to him. "Hey Louis. Going for a early morning shower?" Louis just laughed and smiled a little. "Yeah. I figured why not smell like strawberries on the first day of meeting people."

She laughed as the pair started walking to the washrooms and that's when they heard a door slam and what sounded like yelling. "Zayn just listen to me! It's not what you think." Louis and Anastasia peered around the corner to see Niall standing outside of Zayn's door. Niall glanced at Louis and the red headed girl before running at them. "Louis thank goodness I ran into you. I need your help with Zayn." Louis just glanced over at Anastasia before rubbing the back of his neck. Anastasia just nodded and looked at the two males. "I'll see you around Louis." She just walked off to the washroom as Niall watched her leave. "Niall. What's going on between you and Zayn?"

Niall just had a remorseful look on his face as he turned to face Louis. "I was and possibly still dating Zayn. But Liam surprised me in his room yesterday. I'm trying to tell him but... He won't listen. I tried Calling, Texting, Sliding notes under his door. Nothing works. But it sounds like he was crying a lot and telling." Louis knew what he had to do then and now. "I've got this. Go back to your room." Before Niall left, Harry flung the door open and hugged Louis' bare chest bawling and leaving little traces of his tears on Louis.

"I'm so sorry Lou. I just didn't know what to do. With you. Hearing you say my name made me think you had some sort of feelings for me." Louis just hugged Harry not saying anything. At that moment, Zayn stepped to the door and saw the scene unfolding before his door. "Thank you for getting him. Now I can sleep." Niall looked at Zayn with remorse as Zayn just glanced in his direction.

Zayn tried to close the door to his room but Niall managed to slip into his room before it closed. Harry's sobs eventually quieted down as Louis looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked Harry up and carried him back to the room. He tried to open the door with his arm but it failed miserably.

Sighing in defeat, Louis slowly removed his hand from under Harry and Harry dropped out of his hands. Louis shuddered as he heard the thud from Harry hitting the floor. Louis opened the door and picked Harry off of the floor. It was a shock as to how the boy could still be asleep after hitting the floor.

Louis carried Harry into the room and set him down on the bed and checked the time on his phone. The phone read six 'o clock. "Let me get in the shower." Louis rushed to the washroom and decided to do a quick shower. He scrubbed like his life depended on it. Louis just wanted to get back to Harry and make sure Harry doesn't do anything too crazy that would put him in danger. Louis quickly turned the water off and ran out the shower grabbing his towel and nearly slipping.

Instead of another near death experience, He decided to dry himself off and slip into his boxers. Louis made his way to the door and opened it ever so slightly. "Nobody in the hall. Time to go all mission impossible." Louis crept down the hall humming the mission impossible theme song. Louis turned and walked backwards still humming the theme song.

He turned and bumped into someone who he fell on top of. Louis sat up and found himself straddling Zayn's waist. Louis quickly climbed of Zayn who had a smug look on his face. "You have to by me dinner first before you try to slide home." Zayn slowly stood up and rubbed the back neck laughing at Louis. Louis just looked at Zayn and scoffed before starting to walk again. He felt a hand on his wrist and he spun to get a better look at Zayn.

"Just tell Harry how you feel. He'll really appreciate it Louis. Trust me." He let go of his wrist and left him standing there in his boxers. Louis just shook his head and continued back to his room only to hear the sound of kissing. "What the?" Louis opened the door to see two people moving under the covers of his bed. He switched the light switch up and slowly moved to the bed pulling the covers back. His blue eyes widened as he saw Harry in bed with Anastasia. "What the fuck is going on?"

Harry pulled away from their kiss and saw who it was that he was kissing. Both Harry and Anastasia screamed as he rolled out of the bed. "I thought you were Louis." She picked up her nightgown and made sure to cover herself. "I thought you were..." Harry stopped his sentence before it went too far and Louis was heated to the point where he wanted to rip his hair out.

Anastasia's face turned bright red before she just ran out. Harry just looked at Louis and expected him to say something. "Say something please Lou. Just say something." Louis was shocked. How was he supposed to respond? Just hop in bed and go to sleep while Harry just tries to cuddle with him. Louis just went to his bag and threw on a plain red t-shirt and a pair of random blue jeans.

Harry stood up and collapsed on his bed waiting for Louis to say something. Louis just simply clambered into his bed and laid there under the covers. Not even breathing a word to Harry. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep the silent treatment up Louis would keep it going until he caved in.


	5. Reconciling Monday, September 9th

**One thing about this chapter. I decided to skip to a couple of weeks. Because What's the point of a day by day when Louis is upset. Eventually I'm going to cave in and make them like each other again.**

Two weeks later

Louis hadn't spoken to Harry every since what happened and he couldn't bring himself to speak to him. So instead of staying in the room, He moved into Zayn's room. It was a blast. Well except for when Zayn made up with Niall.

Louis knew to stay out when he saw a sock on the door to stay out. Louis would just wander the halls and work on his homework. Every now and then Louis would run into Liam and converse with him about random stuff. Zayn forgave Liam. But it seemed like it took forever.

Louis felt like he should have spoken to Harry sometime but. He never sees him anymore. It was odd at how quick Harry disappeared without a trace. Everything reminded Louis of Harry. The way some people laughed, Whenever people smiled it reminded him of Harry. Whenever he closed his eyes, He saw Harry behind his eyelids as if it was some sort of Karma put on repeat.

Louis sat in Chemistry just drawing pictures of Harry's green eyes which was difficult to do because of his regular pencil. It was like his memory was imprinted with Harry and nothing he could do would ever let him forget. Mr. Davenport happened to notice Louis' displaced emotion and how he seemed so down every day. Louis couldn't wait for the bell to ring so he could just go to English and be with Zayn who would keep his mind off of The Cheshire boy.

The bell rang through the entire school but was soon dampened by the sound of feet shuffling and teenage talk. Before Louis could leave the room, Mr. Davenport stopped him at the door. "Louis. Is everything okay? Your behavior the past weeks hasn't been as what I've heard." Louis just looked at the teacher with a pang of sadness in his eyes.

"No. Everything is okay. Thanks for asking though." Louis just shuffled past Mr. Davenport and went off to English. He couldn't look anywhere without seeing people couple up and his mind went back to Harry. Once he finally made it to English class, He noticed Zayn wasn't in class and was puzzled by this. Instead of crossing the threshold of the classroom, He decided to go investigate on the disappearance.

Louis' first option was to check his room. Louis just strolled through the hall keeping an eye out for the hall monitors. Once he made it safely to the room, Louis slipped into the room to see Harry and Zayn sitting on the beds adjacent to each other.

Harry's eye got wide as he waved to Louis and Zayn turned to see Louis at the door. "Speak of the devil. You two talk while I go to the vending machine." Zayn got up and dragged Louis only to push him down on the bed and leave. The two boys just stared at each other now knowing what to say. "So. Harry. How have you been?"

Harry just laughed slightly as he ran his fingers through his brown locks. "Well. I've been good. Turns out they gave me the wrong schedule. So yeah. Most of my classes have been switched. How have you been Lou?" He covered his mouth after he let the nick name and looked down at his feet.

"It's okay Haz. I've been good. Just I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't know how to respond to your kiss or When I found you in bed with Anastasia. It was too overwhelming and I just couldn't think of what to say." Louis just rubbed the back of his neck and examined Harry.

His curly brown hair, His pink lips, His green eyes that Louis could stare into all day. Harry cleared his throat and Louis was snapped out of the trance. "Are you feeling okay?" Louis just nodded his head and tried not to make eye contact with Harry. Harry cocked an eyebrow and has curiosity strewn across his face.

Louis placed his hand on Harry's thigh and Harry jumped a little at the action.

Both boys gave each other lustful looks as Louis rubbed Harry's thigh and smiled at him. Harry was practically chewing his lip in anticipation of who was going to cave in first. Would it be him or Louis? Harry got up and positioned himself to sit next to Louis.

Louis' mind raced through so many situations raced through his mind of what was happening at this moment. Both boys leaned in ever so slightly til they stopped inches from their faces. "So are we really going to do this? Or are we just going to cuddle like always." Harry just laughed as Louis brushed his lips against Harry's for just a second sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

Harry's face turned into a frown as he just stared at Louis. "What's the matter?" Harry just rolled his eyes and turned away from Louis on to have a devious smile stretched across his face. "Really? We've resorted to teasing each other when we simply know what's going to end up happening?" Louis slung himself over Harry .

"Because I was hoping you would cave first." Harry just raised an eyebrow as he turned and smashed his lips onto Louis'. Louis just fell backwards as Harry clumsily clambered on top of him. Their lips moving in unison and heavy breathing. Louis removed his mouth from Harry's and gingerly placed kisses on his jawline to his neck.

Harry groaned softly as Louis bit his neck softly and it drove him crazy. Louis ' pants grew tighter as Harry straddled his waist. Slowly removing his shirt, Louis temporarily broke the kiss to remove it as Harry did to his. Louis examined Harry's bare chest as Zayn walked back in with three cans of Coca-Cola.

"Well. It seems your lover's quarrel is over now." Harry reached his hand under Louis head and pulled the pillow from under it before throwing it at Zayn. "Can't you see we're in the middle of having a make up shag. Go sleep in room 203." Zayn reluctantly left and closed the door securely shut before the two went back to kissing each other.

Harry's hands explored Louis' body slowly tracing patterns into Louis' tanned skin. He finally managed to get down to Louis' pants button and undid it as Louis stared at Harry as he felt the pants become undone and he kicked his shoes off before sliding out of hos pants leaving him in his boxers. Harry just looked and met Louis' gaze with his own. "Harry. We don't have to if you don't want to."

Harry just laughed as he leaned into Louis and stopped by his ear. "If I didn't want this. I wouldn't have kissed you." Harry kiss Louis neck making a trail down to his stomach and pulled his boxers down to his knee. He was surprised at how quick his throbbing erection sprung to life. Harry slowly rubbed it while just staring at Louis menacingly.

"I want to hear you beg for it Lou." Harry just kept massaging his member as Louis just looked at Harry with a lustful look. "Harry. Please." Lou just moaned softly as Harry licked the tip slowly moving it around before taking Louis' cock into his mouth. Louis gasped as he felt Harry work his tongue around the shaft and couldn't help but moan loudly.

Harry felt it twitching in his mouth and knew Louis was close. "Haz... I'm... I'm..." Harry pulled his hard on out of his mouth and started rubbing Louis' erection til he climaxed. Louis sat the breathing heavy as Harry looked around and found a condom in Zayn's desk. "Of course no actual school supplies are in there."

Harry climbed back on the bed and handed it to Louis. He quickly slipped it on as Harry Slowly slid out of his pants and boxers. Harry just looked at Louis and laid down on the bed. Louis shifted over Harry and took the opportunity to retake revenge as he teased Harry but poking his entrance. Harry moan lightly as Louis could tell he wanted it. "Tell me how bad you want me inside of your Haz."

Harry looked up at Louis and glared at him. "Just fuck me already." Louis slowly entered inside of Harry and all Harry could do was inhale sharply. Once Louis was fully in, He slowly moved his hips not want to cause Harry anymore pain.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and kissed him roughly as he continued to thrust faster and faster into Harry. Harry moaned against Louis' lips as he muttered something into Harry's ear. "I love you." Harry's eyes started to water as he whispered into Louis' ear. "I love you too."Harry climaxed shortly before Louis due to Harry's muscle contracting around him.

Louis slid out and just laid there staring at the ceiling as Harry wrapped his arms around him and the pair laid there. Zayn walked in shortly after and saw the two laying there. "Awww. You two are finally reconciled now?" He quickly adjusted his shirt but Louis noticed as something wet landed in Zayn's hair. Louis and Harry Laughed as Zayn just glared daggers at the two.

"Get out. Now." Louis and Harry quickly got dressed and left out of Zayn's room as Louis grabbed his other stuff from when he moved in. Louis walked with Harry down the hall and stopped in front of his room. Harry opened the door and he just laughed. "The guy who replaced you didn't like to cuddle. I had to get rid of him."

Louis wheeled his stuff in and Harry closed the door behind him. Louis couldn't wait to laid down on the bed he used to call his own. He slid his suitcase in between the desk and bed. Louis took Harry's hand and directed him to the bed where they cuddled with each other and never left out of each others touch.


	6. Never confront a Stalker MondayTuesday

Louis woke up with Harry's arms wrapped around him. All Louis felt was happy. He could barely wipe the grin off of his face as Harry slowly made grumbling noises. "Lou. Are you awake?" Harry lifter his head and gave his signature cheeky smile before kissing Louis gently on his cheek. "No Haz. This is all just an illusion. You've been abducted by aliens." Harry just left and sat up in the bed while yawning in the cutest way possible.

Just then a loud knock rang through the room. Harry feel out of the bed as the door swung open and closed quickly. Louis whipped his head around to see Zayn in his room breathing heavily as if he was running. He locked the door and sat down on Harry's bed. "Zayn what's the matter?" Louis slid and sat up straight slouching over a little. Harry rubbed his neck as just climbed into Louis' lap. "That girl. What's her face. Um. Anastasia. She's been stalking me like creepazoid type stalking. Talk to her for me Louis. I'm hoping she isn't going after you too. But in the mean time. Can my little leprechaun come over?"

Zayn looked at the two while pulling his phone out slowly as he waited for them to answer. Louis just nodded his head as he picked Harry up only to move him from his lap and peck his lips quickly before getting pulled back into another shag session. "I think it would be best for you to stay here Harry. I don't think she still hasn't gotten over the whole you thinking it was me and her thinking you were me." Harry just looked at Louis with sad eyes as he handed Louis his phone. "Phone us in case it goes bad."

Louis nodded his head as he unlocked the door and opened it slipping out of the safety of the room and into the battle zone. He walked down the hall keeping an eye out for Anastasia and hoping to see Niall so he could direct him to the room. Louis stepped past the stairwell but he heard the quiet sobs of a person beyond the door. He opened the door to see Anastasia hiding behind the door.

Louis looked her over to notice that her wrist was bleeding and her shirt was stained with blood that he assumed was hers. Louis went into panic and over drive. "Oh my god. Anastasia. Di...Did you do that to yourself?" Louis picked her up in his arms and she wrapped on arm around his neck. He rushed her to the Nurse's office and Anastasia opened the door. He felt as if time was running out for he. She started to feel colder each and every passing second. "Anastasia. I'm going to need you to stay awake. Say something. Tell me about your parents." He got worried as she didn't respond to that and he had no idea what to do.

The nurse rushed in a shooed him out of the room. Not knowing what to do, He just sat there waiting for hours on end and eventually fell asleep waiting for the nurse to alert him of her well being. His mind went one thing and one thing only Harry.

_Louis woke up in a strange room as sunlight poured in through the windows. "Where... Where am I?" Louis clambered out of bed and walked towards the window to see rolling hills and what seem like a vineyard. He glanced out the window to see Harry in the background wearing a white linen shirt and blue jeans. A black Labrador ran in the yard as Harry had a ball tossing it and the dog bringing it back to him._

_Louis couldn't help but smile at the image. How could this get any better? Just at that moment, Louis heard splasing coming from the back and Harry ran to the backyard. He quickly turned to see a door leading off to somewhere and Louis opened the door. The mystery door lead to a bathroom with a large window overshadowing the backyard._

_He quickly peered outside to see Zayn and Niall cuddled up together on a lounge chair next to the pool as Liam swam laps inside of the immense looking pool. He looked down to see Harry smiling at him and waving like a mad man. Louis couldn't help but smile at that crazy fool. Louis quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before rushing into the room and changing into swimming trunks._

_Louis slowly emerged from the house and Harry just stared at his tanned physique while biting his lip. "Hey Zayn. Liam. Leprechaun." They just laughed as Harry walked up to Louis and wrapped his arms around his neck as Louis put his hands on Harry's hips. "Oh and I don't get a hello? How cruel I think I might just find a bunch of cats and live my life out as a lonely spinster." Both laughed as they stared into each others eyes. Zaynjust put a hand over his mouth and pretended to cough. "Kiss him. Kiss him." Lous smiled as he pulled Harry close kissing him in a fit of passion and peer pressure. Well that's what he wanted to blame it on. Harry just ran his fingers through the back of his hair as they pair pulled away and heard the sound of clapping._

_Harry and Louis' faces were both red as they escaped each others' embrace. Louis smiled as he grabbed Harry's hand and jumped into the pool carrying Harry with him. They were submerged when Louis heard a voice in his head. "Wake up Mr. Tomlinson. Wake up."_

Louis sat up quickly and saw the nurse staring at him with her hand retracted back to her side. "Anastasia is going to be okay. She'll stay over here over night and you should get back to your room. It's late." He pulled his phone out and looked at the time to see three in the morning. "Here's my number. Just please call me to let me know if she is okay." He grabbed a piece of paper and pen before writing his name and number down and handing it to the nurse and leaving.

Louis quickly made the journey back to his room after stopping in the cafeteria for something. He entered the cafeteria to see a few students sitting at the front listening to someone singing. Louis just turned his head to see Liam up on stage singing.

"**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  


**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

One step closer  
One step closer ."

The small crowd errupted into a roar as Liam stopped and put the microphone back onto the stand. He noticed Liam had spotted him and he walked off stage. He bounded to get over to him as Louis just stood there waiting. "Wow. You were amazing. I wouldn't have guess you as a singer." Louis smirked as Liam laughed and ran his hand through his brown locks. "Well. Most people assume since I'm studying that. It must be my main priority."

Louis grabbed the other male's hand and dragged him along so he could get back to Harry and the others. "So Louis. Do you have the pipes of an angel also? Or are you tone deaf?" The two boys laughed as they walked to the vending machine. "Well. I can sing. I just don't like to sing in front of people. My shower head loves giving a standing ovation." Louis picked Disani water and grabbed it after it clunked down. He twisted the cap off and took a sip from the bottle.

Liam decided to walk Louis back to his dorm before departing way in front of room 203. Louis watched as Liam walked off down the hall and going into a stairwell. Louis entered the room and Harry instantly bombarded him by wrapping his arms around his neck. "Oh my god you're okay. I was worried." Louis just hugged Harry back and eventually pulled away. "So what happened? What took you so long?" Louis sat down on his bed and looked at them trying to decide if he should tell them the truth.

"Well. I found Anastasia in the stairwell. She cut herself and It looked bad so I took her to the nurse and I passed out waiting in the front of the office." He rubbed his eyes as Zayn and Niall looked comfortable in Harry's bed. "You two can stay the night if you want. Because I know I'm not getting up in the morning." Harry just slid into bed with Louis as Niall and Zayn slept facing each other.

**Sorry for the super late chapter. It was kind of a hard thing to write about for Anastasia. I had a friend who cut herself and She wouldn't tell anyone. But one day, I managed to make her stop cutting. It was kind of an emotional time trying to actually decide where to place her and where to find her. That part is actually based on what happened between me and her.**


	7. An innocent game of Truth or Dare

Louis eyes suddenly opened and he just sat up breathing heavily and looking around the room. The room was dark and grey before he turned and glanced to peer out the window to see it was a cloudy and possibly rainy day. Harry grumbled at Louis' movements and rolled over. Louis laughed a little as he got up and stretched moving towards the door. He stepped on some type of paper and slowly bent down to pick it up.

He saw it had the school's crest in the top right hand corner and said urgent written across it. Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his letter opener ,which he forgot to take out of his pocket, and opened the letter. He tried to switch the light on but nothing happened. Louis was puzzled at what was happening. "The power must have turned off." He went back to his bed where his phone was by his pillow and decided to use it as a light source.

He quietly read the letter and couldn't stop himself from grinning as he shook Zayn violently. "Zayn. Wake up. Zayn. Wake up before I wank off in your hair." Zayn shot up like somebody threatened his life and just glared at Louis. "I swear. I think that you really want me to beat the crap outta you." He arched an eyebrow as he just waited to here what he was woken up for.

"We don't have classes today because the generator went out. So your staying in here. Because frankly. I can't stand thunder." Zayn laughed and nodded before nudging Niall. "Hey come on. We're getting something to sleep over in. So wake up." Niall just groaned into the pillow and kept laying face down. So Zayn did what he did best. Zayn started to kiss all of Niall's hotspot that would surely make him wake up.

Louis just went back to his bed and laid back down nudging Harry. Harry rolled over and gave him the worst stare that would scare a bear before smiling a little. "What can I help you with?" Louis didn't know what the right answer was to that question or if he would live if he even answered. "Um. Zayn and Niall are going to get some stuff and they're spending the day here."

After a few minutes of Zayn kissing Niall, Niall finally got up and they both left. Harry watched as they left and curled up behind Louis. "Tell me a story." Louis just laughed as he put his arms around Harry who scooted so his head could lay on Louis' chest. "Once upon a time. In a galaxy not too far but far enough away. There was a person named Jeremy who wasn't so normal. He was half cat half turtle." Harry looked up at Louis and smiled. "He was a tuat." Louis raised his eyebrows and just laughed.

"What the hell did you just call Jeremy?" Harry pouted as Louis just held him. "I called him a tuat. Sing me a song instead." Louis just shook his head and laughed. "Fine. But you musn't tell anybody else about this." Lous cleared his throat as he tried to think of a song to sing.

"**I've been high I've been low  
I've been fast I've been slow  
I've had nowhere to go  
Missed the bus missed the show  
I've been down on my luck  
I've felt like giving up  
My life locked in a trunk  
When it hurt way too much  
I needed a reason to live  
Some love inside me to give  
I couldn't rest I had to keep on searching**

Nous recherchons sous les pierres et ne pas-J'ai trouvé  
Dans le matin froid et la nuit, vous regardez  
si fou  
Mais tu es entré dans ma vie comme une lumière  
Guérir les blessures de mon cœur  
Je me suis senti revivre, 

**I've been too sad to speak and too tired to eat  
Been too lonely to sing the devil cut off my wings ."**

Harry looked at Louis with a curious look and smiled. "I didn't know you spoke french. Are you some type of french speaking robot?" Louis just laughed as Zayn and Niall fell into the room. "Vas happenin?" They squinted their eyes at Louis and Harry who was being held by Louis. "Nothing. He told me to tell him a story. And that's what I did." Louis was glaring at them as they had a staring contest. "We heard singing. And it was good. So it's of you two." Niall pointed to the both of them switching back and forth.

Liam walked past and stuck his head in the door and just kick Niall. "Hello all. What are you guys doing? Hopefully something fun because my roommate is just sleeping." Harry instantly popped up as he had a lightbulb go off in his head. "Let's play Truth or Dare." They all nodded in agreement as Liam, Zayn, and Niall moved out the way while Liam closed the door behind the three.

Zayn had a bag on his back and he reached in to pull out an empty jack daniels bottle. "This shall do for the question spinner." He set it down and spun the bottle waiting in anticipation to see who it was going to land on. The bottle slowed down and landed on Harry who tried to duck and dodge the bottle but failed in attempt.

Zayn smiled with devilish intent in his eyes and Harry was quite scared about it. "Truth or Dare Harry." All eyes were on Harry as he sat there trying to decide. His mind went to all the crazy questions that they might ask. "Truth." Louis faked a gasp and everyone bursted into laughter before a serious tension expanded through the room. "When did you first know you wanted to be with a guy?"

Louis was kind of nervous because of people always saying that the first crush is the most special. Harry bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bead of sweat forming. "Well It was before I came here. There was my next door neighbor. He was smoking hot. I mean imagine tall muscular build. Fair skin complexion. Black spikey hair. He would wash his car shirtless knowing that I was watching. And that's as far as I'm going." He hled his finger up and spun the bottle.

It landed on Louis and his eyes widened trying not to show fear. For some reason, He thought they could smell it. "Oh Lou. Truth or Dare." Louis looked back and forth to see all four of them staring at him. "Truth." Harry placed his finger on his chin. "Name your first sexual encounter, Who it was with, Guy or Girl, and How long it lasted." Louis sat there trying to figure out what he said. The only other person he has been with was Eleanor and he forgot to break things off with her before moving onto Harry.


	8. Pre party warm up

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading for awhile. I spent my time applying for college while I was supposed to be typing.  
**

**L**ouis froze up at the question trying to think of what do. "Well..." Louis felt all of the eyes staring at him and he tried to fight his first instinct. "Harry you were my first." He just heard and abundance of aww coming from the other four boys in the room. Harry just smiled and rested his head on Louis' shoulder before his phone echoed through the room.

Harry picked Louis' phone up and handed it to him. Louis glanced at the phone and saw Eleanor was calling. His whole mood changed as he got up and stepped out of the room. "I'll be back." Louis tried to think of where he could go without being heard. He ran into the stairwell and sat on the stairs before answering it. "Hello. Eleanor." He heard a slight giggle coming from the other end. **"Hello sweetie. How's school? Have you met anyone cool enough for my standards of friendship?" **Louis couldn't help but think about Harry. "Yeah lots. Too many to name actually." He felt bad for lying to her too but he knew he had to break it off eventually and now was the right time. **"Well. I guess I'll get to meet them when I come along with your parents next month."**

Louis had panic written all across his face as he knew he had to hurry up and tell her. "Look Eleanor. I have to tell you something. There's...There's somebody else." He heard silence on the other end of the line before she finally muttered words. **"So what's his name?"** Louis tried to speak but all that came out was a nervous laugh. "What do you mean? Why did you assume it was a him?" She just laughed and it took a while before finally catching her breath. **"You don't think I noticed you checking guys out whenever we were on a date? I'm super observant. You should know this by now."**

Louis just shook his head trying to figure this out when he heard someone clear his throat from behind. He turned to see Zayn standing in the door frame. "I'm taking it we have something to talk about?" He took the phone out of Louis' hand and slipped it to his. "Hello? Hi this is Louis' friend Zayn. He has to go because I'm going to yell at him. I'll make sure to have him call you back when I'm done." Louis just stared at Zayn trying to figure out what to do.

After Zayn hung the phone up, He tossed it back to Louis before his face turned serious. "I'm not going to raise my voice. But uh. When were you going to tell him? Because right now there is a green eyed boy sitting in that room waiting for you to come back and he expects that you will play truth or dare." Louis just sat there looking at the floor before looking at Zayn. "She knew. She knew I wasn't truly interested in her. So I take it that we broke up a while ago."

Louis didn't understand how that would seem to Zayn, But even Zayn hadn't known how to respond. All he did was hug Louis from behind and rubbed his hair. "It's okay Louis. You have Harry now." Louis just shook off his current doubt and realized Zayn was right. He had Harry. The one guy who could make Louis laugh no matter what.

Zayn stood up and pulled Louis up with him. "Now come on. It's your turn and we've been waiting for awhile." Louis just laughed and walked as Harry waved and point to Niall and Liam who just went to sleep. Zayn chuckled as Louis and Zayn sat on Louis' bed along with Harry.

"Should we continue? I would feel bad about waking them up." Harry just glanced over at the sleeping pair and Zayn pretended not to notice. "Nope let them sleep. Next topic. There is a secret party and I think it's about time you two should make yourselves known as a couple. You two fancy a night out dancing and drinking til you pass out?"

Harry just looked at Louis and then returned his attention to Zayn. "I'm down for a night of partying in a dank room where the light flash." Louis just sat there and nodded at the pair. "What time does the party start?" Zayn looked at Louis and Harry before pulling his phone out and glancing at it.

"Around nine. But we're arriving at ten. Cool people show up fashionably late. No matter the occasion." Harry looked at Zayn suspiciously before placing his hand on his chin and rubbing it trying to imitate an evil genius. "So that's why the awkward people arrive super early." He just nodded his head as he pecked Louis on the cheek. "Got to visit the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

Harry quickly disappeared and Louis just laid down on the bed stretching so he wouldn't physically touch Zayn. "You know there's going to be alcohol there right? And possibly very wild music and a big crowd. Keep an eye on Harry and make sure he doesn't get cornered." He held his thumbs up as Louis laughed at him. "I swear. I don't know what I would do without you Zayn. You have all the subtly of a hand grenade in a good way."

Zayn just laughed as Harry walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay. Harry make sure you keep close to Louis. Don't want anything bad happening to you." Zayn smiled before Louis sat up so Harry could sit closer to him. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close having a brave look on his face.

"So do you have a plan for just in case? You know Harry gets cornered by some over the top horny girl." Harry looked at Louis as Louis leaned in to pull him into a kiss. Louis just brushed his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and Harry just let him in as their tongues fought for dominance. Louis broke the kiss as he glanced at Zayn and smirked. Zayn's face turned a new shade of red and he just shook his head and laughed.

Harry had tried to get his breathing under control but he was breathing a little bit to heavy. Louis just smiled and rested his head on his pillow. Once Harry managed to breathe normally, He sat his head on Louis' chest both staring at Zayn who seemed to be at a lost for words. "Well you two are very convincing but let's not go all oh my god do me on the floor. It will probably keep you in the party."

Louis just nodded and decided to take a nap because it seemed like a better idea. "Well wake me up when it hits eight. It usually takes me a while to get ready." Louis turned as Harry and Zayn continued their conversation. Louis just laid there before being awakened by someone sitting on his chest. He groaned as he rolled trying to get them off of his chest until he opened his eyes to see Harry on his chest. "Wake up Baby boo. It's like seven and Zayn passed out on me."

Louis laughed as he sat up and Harry shifted to his lap. The two stared at Zayn snoring and twitching on the ground and couldn't help but silently laughed. Harry just laid down pushing Louis onto the bed and gently pressing his lips against Louis'. Louis just simply lay there keeping his hands at Harry's waist.


	9. The party (Sort of)

Louis slowly let his hands explore Harry's body as the pair were engaged in a deep kiss. Nothing else mattered to Louis as Harry pressed his body onto Louis' body. Louis broke the kiss as both boy's breath was ragged. Harry just rolled over to the side and laid next to Louis staring at the ceiling. "So. Was there a reason you attacked me with your lips? Or was it spur of the moment?"

Harry laughed and rested his head on Louis' chest matching the pace of Louis' breathing with his own. Harry glanced up at Louis with his green eyes and smiled. "I was bored. And I couldn't stop thinking of when you kissed me earlier." Louis smiled before his attention shifted to Niall moving around and climbing out of bed. "Where Zayn?" Niall just looked down and saw Zayn sleeping on the floor.

Zayn slowly got up and looked at Niall. "Why hello there." He smiled sheepishly as Louis looked to see it was a quarter to eight. "We need to hurry up and leave." Louis just sat up and slid off the bed before rushing to his bag and grabbing a spare change of clothes. He rushed off to the bathroom and did his sped up version of showering, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and changing.

Louis walked back to the room lost in his thoughts, Most of which were about Harry, until he heard a soft murmur come from behind him. "Hello." Louis turned to see Anastasia in the pale light shining through one of the open dorm room doors. "Hey Anastasia. When did the nurse release you?" She smiled slightly as she moved some loose strands of her red hair behind her ear. "She released me today. A few moments a go actually." She held a notebook in her hand decorated with Hello kitty stickers . "I'm still going to be observed for a while. Do you know where Zayn is? I wanted to apologize for going all crazy on him." Her face had sadness strewn across it as she gripped her book.

"If I see him and I'll tell him you're sorry." He waited for her to disappear into her room before he silently slipped inside his room. Harry sat in an empty room fiddling with the same book with the broken ribbon on it. "You know Harry. If you have a Midnight obsession it's okay." Harry just looked up and glared at Louis with death in his stare. "Leave me alone. It's at the best part." His face looked like it was inches from the page he was on and Louis just laughed. Harry put his book mark into the book to keep the page before he sat the book down on the bed and stared at Louis' partial nudity. Louis just glanced back as he put on a red button down shirt and regular blue jeans.

Louis had a feeling that he was being watched not just by Harry but by multiple people. He spun around quickly to see Zayn and Niall standing in the door frame with a cheeky smile on their faces. They sat there in silence staring at each other no one making a single sound. Harry cleared his throat and it seemed that life resumed normally as Zayn looked down at the clock to see it was nine fifteen. "So what to do til ten?" The four boys looked at each other trying to figure out how to pass the time but instantly their minds went dirty. The silence went immediately awkward as the two couple looked at each other.

Suddenly, Zayn raised his hand and kept it up til everybody was glaring at him. "Let's go mess with Liam. He should be getting ready and possibly done by now." All four boys laughed evilly before running out the room and tried to be spies as they stalked down the hall humming the mission impossible theme song before all four boys broke into an all out sprint running into the stairwell closet to Liam's room. The four males turned to each and held their hands out and performed the age old deciding factor of who would do what. Rock. Paper. Scissors. Fortunately for Louis, He had the age old secret to winning. Always choose paper on the first turn. They each slammed their fists into their open palms and Louis' face just turned pale as he saw the other three choose scissors.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and had a giggling fit before the other two joined in with a giggling fit. "His room is the second on the left in this hall. Have fun!" Louis let out a sad sigh and exited the stairwell looking around to see if anybody happened to be walking amongst the hall. It was clear but he didn't know for how long. His so called cat like reflexes kicked in and he started to roll down the hall as if it was normal til he stopped in front of Liam's room.

He pressed his ear gently to the door and he heard the words come in being accompanied by indistinct grunting noises. Louis jumped into the room and immediately screamed before covering his eyes. "I'm going to need something to get this memory from my mind." He opened his eyes to see Liam still straddling some guy and staring at Louis horrified of who just walked in. Louis curled up in the corner and kept repeating one thing to himself. "Dark. Enclosed spaces. Dark. Enclosed spaces." Liam threw on his clothes as quickly as he could before glaring at Louis. "Why did you walk in? Don't people knock now a days?" Louis just gave him the most mind shattering look before he stood up trying not to look him in the eye. "I put my ear to the door and heard come in. Now I know what you meant by that."

The other male in the room snickered at his comment and both males shot him and evil look and he instantly put his clothes on and left. Liam sat on the bed while Louis stood up and paced back and forth. "What are you doing here Louis? Shouldn't you be with Zayn, Niall, and Harry?" He remembered they were in the stairwell and wondered if they heard his scream. "We came to see if you wanted to go to a party. Evidently, You were having a party of your own." Liam just continued to glare daggers as he heard a soft knock on the door. Louis noticed his heart visibly sank before he went to open the door.

Louis was shocked to see Harry on the other side of the door and he had an expectant look on his face. "Lou. We have been waiting for you to return. How dare you keep us waiting. Come along then." Louis hopped up and practically ran out of the room while grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him back to the stairwell. Once he knew they were safe, He let it all out. "OH MY GOD! I WALKED IN ON LIAM AND SOME GUY! MY EYES NEED TO BE BURNED!" Zayn did what any sane person would do and repeatedly slapped Louis. "Snap out of it. Now calm down and explain what happened." He took a couple of deep breaths and regaled the boys in the tale of finding Liam interacting with another male and Zayn eye twitched as if his mind had slowly been corrupted. Even though it was too late for that.

"Forget it. Let's just go to the party and slowly erase the thought from our minds. Okay?" Niall ended his sentence on a questioning tone as the four boys started to head for the secret location. Once they got to the bottom of the stairwell Zayn led them to a door before knocking in a secretive way before it swung open and they traveled inside. It was pitch black and silent with the occasional thump from the music sending a wave through the ground. As they got closer the music got louder and louder until they got to the room and saw the dazzling lights that made it seem like a night club.

Harry couldn't stop smiling at the sight and gripped Louis' hand tightly. All Louis could do was smile before he realized Zayn and Niall had disappeared and slight panic set in. He looked out into the crowd and saw through a very small opening to see who he thought was Zayn dancing around like a crazed fool. His main priority was keep Harry safe and away corners where he could get trapped. "Let's get something to drink." Harry practically dragged the male to the drinks counter and noticed they were receiving some strange looks from the other males surrounding the table. It was good til he heard little snide comments resulting in offensive words. "Poof, Pillow biter, Bum bandit, Toss pot." Harry just tried not to let the comments get to him but his hand slipped from Louis' and he ran off into the crowd possibly looking for Zayn. After he left, They just laughed at him and Louis' face felt hot as if he was about to explode.

He tapped one of the guys, who were a brunette and tall, and waited for the guy to turn around. "Oh look. It's the bum.." Louis punched him on the bridge of his nose stopping him from finishing what he was about to say. "You say anything about me or my boyfriend again. I promise I'll make your life a living hell." He went off listening to the guy groaning in pain and realized Harry could be anywhere in the crowd. Louis just walked through the crowd til he bumped into Zayn who was searching for Niall. "Have you seen Harry?" Louis had to scream at the top of his lungs just to be heard and Zayn shook his head no. "They probably left." Zayn gripped Louis' hand and took him out of the crowd and he noticed Zayn glanced and saw the guy Louis had decked earlier before Zayn turned to Louis with a questioning glance.

"He made Harry cry. So I broke his nose." Louis shrugged and walked the path back to where they entered from and they back tracked all the way to Louis' room to hear silent sobbing coming from the other side of the door. They opened it slowly to see Harry being comforted by Niall surrounded by a couple of empty Ice cream cartons. Zayn immediately started to flip because he knew where they got it from before he turned to Louis. "You owe me ice cream compensation. This is the second time I lost my chunky chunk monkey banana flavored ice cream." Louis just pushed Zayn into the room playfully before walking in behind him and closing the door. Niall and Louis swapped places as Louis went to comfort Harry while Niall just lay his blonde head on Zayn's lap.

"Are you two staying in here tonight again?" Louis looked hopeful they would say yes because he needed their help to prevent Harry turning into full on sobbing. Zayn looked down at Niall and back at Louis. "Sorry. Me and Niall need our alone time. It's not you guys. It's us. I hope that we can stay friends after this." Zayn picked Niall up in his arms and slowly walked to the door while pretending to cry during his pretend break up. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. Two plus Two equals four. Follow your nose wherever it goes." At that point, His voice trailed off and Louis looked up to see the door silently closing as Harry just sat in Louis' embrace. "Lou. Why are people such... Meanies."

Louis placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and swayed while holding the male. "Because some were raised that way. Not being able to understand complicated things." Harry ripped himself from Louis and gave him an evil look. "Oh. So we're complicated." He knew he put his foot in his mouth and didn't know how to get out of it. "Yeah we're complicated. Because nobody will understands us. Except for our crazy friends. They will understand us more than anybody. But the only thing that matters is that I love you Hazza. And nothing can change that." Louis softly kissed Harry but the other male collapsed onto him and turned it into a deep passionate kiss.

Louis' mind tried to say no but his body kept shouting yes as his hands explored Harry's body and their lips moving in unison til harry pulled away and bit Louis' lip. For some reason, The lip biting made his aching member more excited for what was about to happen. Harry removed his shirt and straddled Louis' waist. Louis understood what was about to happen and swiftly removed his shirt by ripping the buttons off of the shirt to save time. Harry leaned back in to kiss Louis but let his hands trail down his tanned chest til he reached Louis' pants. Harry knew what Louis' weak spot was and he made sure to constantly rub against it to make him want it even more. Louis started breathing heavy as he knew Harry's game and decided to fight back. He sat up and softly bit the male's neck which by the sounds of the Harry, He was enjoying himself.

Louis felt Harry's entire body tremble with pleasure before he unbuttoned Louis' pants and slowly pulled them down revealing his interesting bunny boxer briefs. Harry bit his lip in anticipation and pushed Louis back down on the bed. He just laughed looking up at Harry and Louis slowly ran his hand up Harry's torso waiting for him to make the first move. Harry leaned down to kiss Louis but made a slow trail of kisses down his body all the way to the boxers and he looked up just smiling. Louis just looked at Harry hoping for the male to do something. Anything in the least. Harry finally kissed his aching member through the thin layer of fabric that separated skin contact and pleasure at the same time. Louis let out a whimper as Harry removed his undergarments and rubbed Louis' hard on slowly. "I want you to beg for it. And make it convincing. Or I might just go to sleep." Harry was the master of torture as he licked the tip and sent Louis trying to think of something to say.

"Harry. Please. I won't make fun of your midnight obsession. I swear it on my grave." Louis spoke so fast that he had to take a deep breath but found out it was enough for Harry as he took tip into his mouth and slowly moved to as far as he could go before bobbing his head up and down and using his hand to deal with the rest of which he couldn't reach. Each movement sent a wave of pleasure through Louis' body causing moans and curses to escape his breath. Harry used his tongue to message the the tip and made sure to try his best to send him over the edge. Louis felt a knot forming in his stomach and knew immediately what was happening. "Ha..Harry. I. I thin..k I'm gonna..."  
Harry stopped and unbuttoned his pants before pulling his pants and underwear down revealing his throbbing erection and Louis bit his lip as he switched places with the brunette.

"Lou. What are you doing?" Louis looked up and just smiled evilly. "Since you do this for me. I figured I would try it once." Harry opened his mouth to say something but it was quickly replaced by a moan of pleasure as Louis took Harry's length into his mouth. He did the same thing Harry did and it drove the Cheshire boy wild with the occasional buck of his hips. Out of the two, Harry was the loudest with his moans and was pretty sure he could be heard by every one on the floor. Louis removed his mouth from Harry's erection and gave him a pillow to put his face into. "We don't want to advertise that someone is getting it on."

The male just nodded as he put the pillow over his face and Louis went back to pleasuring him. The pillow unfortunately did nothing to muff the sounds of his moans and something sounding like I'm running. Louis quickly stopped as Harry's moans died down. And Louis positioned his hard member at Harry's entrance and slowly inserted himself til their skin met. "Damn Harry." He felt warm and tight as his walls convulsed around him. Harry just laid there breathing heavy before Louis started to move trying to not cause pain for Harry but he seemed as if he liked the pain mixed with pleasure. As he started to thrust into him faster, Harry's words came out jumbled up with each thrust until Harry just let out an ear shattering scream and Louis knew he hit the bundle of nerves. His thrust were aimed at that on spot that managed to drive the other male wild as Louis gripped the bed cover and thought he might have ripped the blanket. The familiar knot of climaxing made it's presence known as he pulled out and openly rubbed his and Harry's member til they both climaxed and Louis collapsed next to Harry and they both started to breath heavily. "Wow." Louis gave himself a mental pat on the back as he was surprised that was all Harry could say. "I think it would be best if we showered." Harry looked over at him and smiled before gently placing a peck on his lips. "I love you Lou." It warmed his heart to know he truly had someone he could actually say he loved. "I love you too Hazza." Both males got up and put on something for them to wear to the bathroom and a pair of boxers to wear back. Louis held Harry's hand and walked to the door only to open it and seeing Zayn and Niall on the floor in the nude.

"So. I take it you guys didn't make it to your room." Harry just snickered as Zayn got up and Louis covered Harry's eyes. "Hey. Put some clothes on would ya?" Niall just laughed and stood up also brushing his back off. "We ripped them. In places that are revealing." Louis sighed and basically dragged the three males to Zayn's room before they went inside to do god knows what as Louis and Harry made their way to the bathroom. Once they stepped inside, Harry felt as if they should go into separate stalls to prevent them from doing it again as Louis took his time washing up as he examined how his life had changed since he got to the school. New friends, A person who he can be himself with, It was the one place he was glad to be. He snapped of his thoughts as he turned his head to see Harry waving like a mad man. "Hey. Come on. It's nearly been an hour. I want some cuddling time."

Louis shut the water off and dried himself off before putting on his boxer and wrapping the towel around himself. "Ready to go?"Harry nodded happily as they departed from the bathroom and walked back to the room and found a note on their door. Louis glanced over it carefully to only laugh at what was on the paper. "Zayn and Niall want to have a four some." Harry just looked terrified at the new development and Louis couldn't stop laughing. "Please tell me not now. I mean I just got clean." Louis shook his head and laughed. "Come on you silly. It's time to go to sleep" They walked into the room and decided to sleep on Harry's bed because of the sweat marks left on the bed. Harry hopped in first and Louis climbed in after him as they bundled themselves up in the blanket. "Night Harry." He kissed him on the forehead and wrapped his arms around Harry as Harry's words came out muffled. It didn't matter to him before he slowly drifted to sleep before Harry did.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Me: I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for not updating in the past months. I've just had crap to deal with on top of school and Family issues (Whom I don't speak to anymore). But I assure you that I will attempt to get back into posting a new chapter each day. After homework of course. But I'm sorry for completely forgetting about the people who read this fan fic.

Harry: Oh. So that's how you feel. And after the things you put me through. I don't know if I can go on.

Louis: -_- Harry. Just don't. You're forgetting he controls out fate! He could throw you back to Taylor Swift and call it a night.

Harry: Did I mention you were my favorite author?

Me: Mhmm. Sure. Even though Louis gave me the perfect idea. -Evilly laughs-

Harry: ;~; I'm sorry?


	11. One of those author notes

Umm Hey. ^^ It's me and I'm here to let you know the reason why I haven't updated since the dawn of time. I've actually started writing on another site. :~; Kpop has taken over my life. But it's also a good thing that it has because it has opened me up to a new world of spaz... I mean culture. I'm probably going to write one last chapter to finish this story off. But I hope you can actually go to the site and read a couple of them ^^ -Is going to shamelessly put a link to my stories anyway-

The link didn't work. So go to .com . Make sure to search for HaruNaru

In case you do get past trying to figure out where have I heard of Kpop and think of Gangnam style or Gentleman. Kpop stars actually come to america all the time. XD Just recently a hip hop group called b.a.p had finished a tour I think today or a couple of days ago. x_x I wasn't lucky enough to get tickets or have a friend with tickets. But now I'm rambling. ^^ Just check them out if you want.


End file.
